The Serpent and the Rose's Secret
by everlastingtrueromance
Summary: Rose Weasley promised to beat Scorpius Malfoy at everything, she would never become friends with someone like him, never. Then she turned 17 and she discovered feelings she never knew existed, and that was when she fell in love with the enemy.
1. The Promise

**The Serpent and the Rose's Secret**

**Chapter 1: The Promise**

My family had known the known the Malfoy's for years, my Uncle Harry had been enemies with Draco a since his first day at Hogwarts, when my uncle refused his offer of friendship. Draco Malfoy had attempted to kill Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts during their 6th year at Hogwarts. In the end it was the potions teacher, Professor Snape- who Harry and his friends had never cared for-. Lucius Malfoy father of Draco Malfoy was a death eater, loyal to the dark lord Voldemort who is now demised, thanks to my mum, dad, and uncle harry and other family members.

The Malfoy's were stuck up rich pure bloods who hated half-bloods like my mum Hermione Granger at the time. Any ways were we ah oh yes my uncle harry. Harry James Potter, I love him to death, he has always been there for me when I couldn't go to my parents for advice.

Don't get me wrong I love both my parents very much, Ron and Hermione Weasley, so when my family warned me to stay away from Scorpius Malfoy, I promised I would, of course I had no idea what was ahead of me. The first year was tough, I will admit, Scorpius and I competed in everything at Hogwarts, just like my mother and his father did when they attended Hogwarts.

Oh how silly of me, my name is Rose Weasley I am 17 years old and very bright like my mother, and my uncle's deceased mother Lilly Potter. Not only am I the brightest witch of my age, but I am also the toughest girl in my year. I guess it runs in the family, red heads are aggressive and easily angered, well at least my family is.

I got the anger and tough skin from my father- though mum did tell me dad could be a pansy when it came to spiders-and the wit from my mum. At the beginning Scorpius and I were sworn enemies; I called him by his surname. Malfoy always teased me to no end, and he constantly called my Book Worm and Red, because like my father I let my temper get the best of me, you know what they say like father like daughter.

One day however he pissed me of so much that I broke his bloody nose, this was in our third year, and my mum did that to his dad in 3rd year as well. Things remained the same for the two of us for us for a while; I was fine with that, I just wished he would just fall off the face of earth. I loved Hogwarts though, all my cousins and even my brother was there.

James, Al, and Lilly Potter, were Uncle Harry's and Aunt Ginny's Children. Victoire, Dominique, and Louis Weasley were Uncle Bill's and Aunt Fleur's Children. Dom and Al were my best friends, out of all of my cousins. Of course then there's my annoying little brother Hugo, and then there was Teddy Lupin, son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, unfortunately both his parents died in the battle of Hogwarts, but Harry was his godfather.

Teddy was a sweet boy I never saw him as family because of the crush I had developed on him in my first year he was just like his parents according to mum and dad. Of course Teddy Lupin did not notice the awkward bookworm with freckles all over her face, and treated like one of the boys because she had tough skin.

Alas when I turned 16 I no longer was one of the boys, I was a young lady, graceful and beautiful like my Aunt Ginny. I suddenly noticed the feminine change, my fiery red hair that once was like a lioness, was now tamed into frizz free curls. My face that was once covered with freckles was much clearer, although I still had freckles, but they were no longer huge ugly spots but no longer noticeable, they defined my beauty.

I guess after my good looks, I became the girl you wanted to be and the girl you wanted to date, because I already had a heart of gold that my friends adored, I guess that's how I ended up in the mess I'm in currently. Suddenly I wasn't the girl who you were afraid would beat you up, or the girl that you asked for help in class, I was not just the girl who was a beast at quidditch-thus earning me my role as quidditch captain-I was a girl who suddenly had a line of handsome suitors at her door.

James was not too excited when he saw the young woman his cousin was becoming, Hugo my little brother was just as bad, they threatened guys if they ever so much as approached me for anything besides quidditch or homework. Well it gets worse this was around the time when even scorpius Malfoy-my sworn enemy since I got ready to board the Hogwarts express- started to even look at me different, the grey eyes once so cold had some light in them when he flashed me smirks-which he got from his father according to mum and dad-he was even nicer than usual, it was odd.

However he also started to talk closer to me and when he pissed me off he would get all up in my face like he was going to kiss me, but he never did. Ok so I'm not going to lie and say that Scorpius Malfoy is not attractive, because he is, he's very sexy, but his arrogance and prissy little attitude is a turn off.

I guess it all started when I started to date the boy I thought I was in love with, Teddy Lupin. We went for a midnight stroll one night thinking it would be fine, (I also gained breaking the rules from my uncle and dad, unlike my mum who was against breaking a tiny rule), teddy and I had been dating for 3 month and we were rather found of one another, anyways as were coming face, next to her stood Scorpius with that stupid smirk plastered to his face, I wish I could of gave him a black eye. But unfortunately that would not go over to well with McGonagall.

Teddy of course being his gallant self took the blame and was to be suspended from Hogwarts for a month. Before he left he gave me a kiss and his hair turned pink which meant he was in love-he inherited his hair changing colors from tonks-and then he pulled apart and left brushing my tears away, I held back tears threatening to fall, and planned my revenge.

As soon as McGonagall disappeared I followed Scorpius to his dorm where I tackled him to the ground, preparing to pummel him with my fists.

"My Rosie you sure are a feisty one aren't you?"

"You! How could you Malfoy? I loved him and because you had to be a snitch he's suspended, are you happy now! What were you jealous that I was happily in love with a boy you couldn't stand, jeez Malfoy your so ignorant."

"Yeah I was jealous".

I looked at him confused and shocked why he was joking around like this. He stepped closer to me breathing his hot breath on my face; I was even more confused than before. He leaned in like he was about to kiss me, and I felt my eyes become cloudy as they started to drift shut, but he never kissed me, he pulled away smirking, and the pissed me off even more, he left me taken back by his odd actions.


	2. New Discovered Feelings

**Chapter 2: New Discovered Feelings**

The next day I confronted him in our heads dormitory. (We were both head boy and head girl)

"What the hell Malfoy!"I shrieked at him.

"Good morning to you too Rosie" Said Scorpius, who had a huge smirk on his face, that was tempting me to wipe it off of his face once more.

"Don't call me that!" I said in a menacing tone.

"Or what?" he said with that stupid smirk again. "Are you going to kiss me?" He mocked, making me more furious.

"Well whatever will shut you up, I guess I will just have to take a chance, even if it's the most disgusting thing I ever have to do."

This shocked him he never thought Rose Weasley would kiss him at all, even if what to get him to shut him up, she had obviously caught him off guard. Then he suddenly had a strange look on his face, and he looked like he could be a kind person, someone who cared.

"Come on we have Prefects meeting in 10 minutes, we don't want to be late even if you want to kiss me so badly."

He said smirking at his clever comeback. He surprised me grabbing hold of my hand and tugging me along our fingers laced with one another's. He skidded to a stop almost making me fall on him.

"You idiot, what do you think you're doing stopping like that so abruptly." I hissed at him.

He put his hands over my mouth to shut me up, which made me even more furious than before, but suddenly I was befuddled at the way he was looking at me, he had never looked at like me that before.

"I do like you Rose Weasley, I'm falling in love with you. I was jealous when I saw how much time you and Teddy were spending together, and then I found out you were dating him, and I knew I had to do something, before I lost my chance with you. I'm sorry I got him suspended, but I had to do Rose, I just had to. Since the day I first saw you I knew you were one of a kind, I wanted to be friends with you and then as I was about to approach you I overheard your father talking about you having to beat me at everything. I realized that being friends with you would never happen. It started out as a mere crush that I thought I would eventually get over, but no such luck here I am still in love with you, and well I know I never acted like I wanted you but I do. I want you Rose Weasley!" he said shouting to the world as if he didn't care if anyone found about this, and then he did the unthinkable, taking by surprise once again, he kissed me.

Scorpius Malfoy kissed me, and it was a nice kiss not rough or anything a gentle sweet kiss, in fact it was the best I ever experienced, sure Teddy was great, but even his kisses couldn't compare to Scorpius's kiss.

Finally he pulled away from me and looked at as if waiting for me to say something; I was too shocked to respond that I just stood there.

"So…." He said still waiting for me to respond, that wasn't happening anytime soon. He looked at me for about 5 minutes before he became a little too curious. "Hello. Earth to Rose, are you there?" He said waving his hand in front of my face, before I finally looked at him.

"Huh?" I said

"Well this is usually the part where you say either that you like me too, or that you don't feel that way at all, so what's it going to be Rosie?" he said with what looked like hope in his eyes.

"Oh um, well I mean this is all so sudden Malfoy…." I said as he cut me off. "Rose please at least call me Scorpius, ok, now continue please." He said. "Ok Scorpius this is all so sudden for me, I'm a little confused were supposed to be enemies and nothing more especially not romantically involved." I said.

"Oh well then allow me to help you clear your head so you can really think about if you really care about me or want there to ever be an us." He said smirking and then pulling me in for another breathtaking kiss, this one was more passionate than the first kiss. He wiped away the tears that were beginning to fall from my eyes, from all this confusion, and then dragged his hands through my fiery red mass of curls, and I ran mine through his silky pale blonde hair, starting to find the feelings he shared with me now returned.

When we finally pulled away, I looked at him through different eyes, seeing the boy I had never seen because I had been too busy trying to prove I was better than him. Now I saw the love in those once cold grey eyes. Suddenly I realized that I was in trouble, I had fallen for the enemy, and his feelings for me were strong this was real; suddenly I forgot the promise I made with my father, and did the unthinkable

. "Yes you know what I like you too, I was too blind to realize this, and I am falling in love with you Scorpius Malfoy." I said smiling and meaning every word.

The smile he flashed me was one of pure happiness.

"I'm so glad you feel the same Rosie."

That's where it all started, that's how the Serpent's and the Rose's Secret was formed, a secret not only kept from friends but from loved ones as well, so be it then.


	3. Our Little Secret

**Chapter 3: Our Little Secret**

After that day we became friends with benefits, we held hands when no one was watching, we kissed in little corners where we couldn't be seen, and we passed notes in class when we were able to, of course our friends thought that it was nothing because we still acted like we hated each other when, people were watching, that way no one would become suspicious of us.

When we passed notes our friend assumed it was heads business and nothing more than that. While we had free time we were inseparable, we spent most of our free time in our heads dorms, it was the only time we were able to not worry about being caught by one of our friends or anyone, and people would find our relationship juicy gossip.

The nice thing about our dorms where we each had our own, one that basically could tell you the personality of the person just by walking in the room, our rooms were right across from each other so it was very easy for us to find time to be alone, I was more happy now that we were on more than just good speaking terms, we could enjoy our heads duties even if we had to pretend to hate each other it was still ok, it was kind of funny.

When we were alone back in the heads dorms we would laugh about how stupid we had acted before we realized our true feelings for one another. We still had to be very cautious around people though, Al was in Slytherin, and somehow I don't understand how that happened.

Al was more like Uncle Harry then James was. Al was also Scorpius's best mate. I could never tell him, he would tell his Uncle Harry by accident, and Uncle Harry would then spill the news to my dad. I couldn't tell my dad about my relationship with Scorpius, he wouldn't take it well at all, and I knew if I told him, he would blow a gasket. He would tell me that he was so disappointed in me and make me feel guilty that I had broken my promise to him.

However this did not stop my new discovered love for Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, nor did it stop his love for me Rose Weasley.

I soon began to realize that Scorpius was not like his father at all other than the looks. Draco Malfoy has been a pansy and had let his fear make all the choices. The Scorpius I loved was not anywhere near being considered a coward, he was brave, and very kind, he would make the right choices even if he was afraid I could harm him.

His father was not the bad guy everybody thought he was though, he was just scared, and he was not a killer, far from it in fact. I used to think that Draco Malfoy was heartless, but when Scorpius and I became friends( well friends with benefits), I discovered the truth, and I felt so bad for thinking all those cruel thoughts about him.

"Rose did you even told your parents that we're friends yet?"Scorpius asked me as we were patrolling the outside of the castle at night.

"No. They will be upset with me, and then they will forbid me from seeing you anymore. Scorpios my darling I can't let that happen to us, I know we have only been dating for a month now, but I love you so much! I can't even bear the thought of that happening." I said trying to choke back the tears, but it was no use I began to sob into my hands.

Scorpius took me in his arms drawing me to his chest, while stroking my mass of curls, and trying to calm me down mutter words of endearment and comfort. He kissed my forehead and rocked me back in fourth in his arms, until I finally looked up at him, and was no longer crying.

"Don't worry Love, I won't allow that to happen to us, I love you, and if you don't want to tell anyone, then that's fine, for now it will be our little secret" He said brushing away the remaining tears with the pads of his thumbs, before placing a soft kiss to my lips.

"I love you so much Scorpius" I said and I did, he was my first love, and I wanted him to be my only. Like mum and dad, my mum and dad fell in love with each other as they grew older but neither would admit it until they were 17. But they had been in love forever, just too stubborn to admit their true feelings to the other.

"Well we probably should get to class soon Rosie" Scorpius said after spending an hour in their dorms, they had 5 minutes before their class started. Unfortunately it was the one class they did not share with each other.

"Your right, and well figure this out Scorpius, we can't hide the truth forever, sooner or later were going to be found out." I said.

"Yes sooner or later is right, well it will be ok Love. So I'll see you after class then." He stated more than questioned

"yup you sure will darling" I said and I gave him a kiss goodbye before we departed to go our separate ways.


	4. Someone To Finally Tell

**Chapter 4: Someone To Finally Tell**

After class, instead of waiting for Scorpius, I went to our dorm, and waited for him to get in, so we could finally be alone. I was counting down the minutes till class was over, until I could finally be with him again. Although I did inherit the brains in my family like my mum, I was not a know it all, I only raised my hand when someone did not know the answer.

I was just sitting in my dorm waiting for Scorpius, when suddenly I felt hands placed over my eyes, and someone whispered in my ear, scaring me half to death, until I realized who the hands belonged to.

"Guess who?" he whispered playfully.

"Um I don't know. "I said playing along with him, knowing fully well who it was. "Could it be Scorpius Malfoy?" I said smiling at even though my eyes were covered.

"Right you are love" he said kissing my cheek. "So I know were not allowed to tell our parents or anyone about our relationship, but I want to be your boyfriend and for you to be well uh my girlfriend." He said blushing deep red, and it was cute on him.

"Oh Scorpius of course I want to be girlfriend, I love you darling." I said

"Oh Rosie, I love you too love, more than you know" he said pulling me into his arms and bringing me in for a kiss.

"So I know we have a week off of school coming up, but I want to ask you something." He said pulling me with him towards the couch.

"Ok go ahead and ask me darling" I said curious as to what his question may be, I mean he already asked me to be his girlfriend, so what could it be.

"I know you told me you wanted no one to know about us, and technically no one does really, but I told my father I was dating someone and I wanted to bring you home with me to meet him. Now I know you might be worried about this, from what your parents told you about my father but their wrong, he's truly no longer the same young man he once was that your family knew. He knows I love you though, and I couldn't keep that from him love, he's my father, and I love him. He told me that he was happy I was in love with someone, and that he wouldn't care who you were, as long as you make me happy. I asked him how he felt about your family, and he said he was ready to put aside all the problems that once had with your family, he wanted to become friends or at least on good terms he said. I understand though if you don't want to accompany me home to meet my father, and I will not mad angry with you if that is your decision, but do what you want to do Rosie, not what your family wants you to do." He said looking sad because he thought I would say no, but there was a glimmer of hope in those beautiful stormy grey eyes.

"Oh Scorpius, of course I will do what I want to do, and I want to meet your father, obviously he has changed from what you have told me, and I believe you, people can change and wish my dad could understand that. I'm glad you asked me, and I very pleased that someone could be the bigger person in this situation." I said happy to see the smile form on his face when I surprised him.

"So that's a yes then, you will go with me then? "He questioned with an impish grin on his lovely face.

"Yes, it will be nice to let someone know about our relationship, and besides I can finally meet the man who raised you Scorpius" I said smiling at him.

"Great, oh but what will you tell your family?" he asked not looking so sure this would be able to happen.

"Uh well I'm not sure about that yet but well I'll figure it out." I said and then I thought of something that would solve the problem. "I got an idea, I can just tell my parents that the weekend off got canceled, because no one in my family is going home anyways, they don't want to be around all that drama with our family." I stated, and it's true.

"Oh no what's going with your family love?" he said suddenly looking very worried that something bad had happened.

Oh nothing to worry about, just the typical family drama, nothing serious darling, but thank you for being so concerned." I said kissing his cheek.

"Oh well that's a relief, I thought you were about to tell my your parents were getting divorced or something, but I'm glad nothing is amiss for you and your family." He said hugging me tightly.

"Oh good heavens no, my parents may bicker a lot but, that's part of their relationship, they love each other far too much, and pretty much every couple fights Scorpius." I said.

"Well except for us, we never fight anymore." He said pleased with this fact.

"Ah keyword is anymore, we used to fight no stop, but there is nothing wrong with the occasional fights, otherwise it wouldn't be a normal relationship darling." I said hugging him tighter to me. God how I loved this boy, he made me so happy.

"I know love, I wish it wasn't like this, but that's just life, whether you're a wizard or a muggle, that's the one thing's we have in common." He said looking pensive about it.

"Indeed they are darling, so tomorrow we will go to Malfoy Manner then?" I asked him, making sure to have everything all packed.

"Yes, I think I'll go OWL him right now, I assume you'll make a trip to the library then while I write my father. Well hurry back soon love, don't spend too much time there though. So you can make sure my letter sounds good to you" He said pressing a kiss to my lips before going to his dorm.

I made my way to the library and started to read my essay for potions which was not due till next Thursday, but I like my mum liked to be one week head with all my assignments. I soon found myself starting to drift off and within only and 30 minutes there I began to drift into a deep slumber.


	5. The Letter and Malfoy Manor

Chapter 5: The Letter and Malfoy Manor

I awoke from my deep slumber when someone shook me gently so that I would wake up. I opened my eyes and blinked a couple times before I met Scorpius's smiling eyes. I yawned and smiled back at him.

"Wow I didn't realize it was so late, sorry darling I fell asleep, this week has just drained all my energy. Well did you send your letter to your father yet or not?" I asked him.

"No I came down here to have you read it, so before I send I know that it sounds reasonable enough to send. I didn't know that I would find you down here asleep. I mean usually you enjoy the library love." He said smirking at me in his teasing nature, and softly ruffling my hair.

I slapped his hand away teasingly" Honestly Scorp, how many times do I have to explain to you how much I hate that, you know just because were dating doesn't mean you can push me around all the time." I said in teasing tone, while immaturely retaliating on him, by tackling him to the ground.

He looked up at me holding his hands up in defense as I placed a kiss to his lips, without even thinking that we could easily be caught. Luckily no one was there, and madam Pince was far too busy, in her office to even cast us her usual glare.

"Ok Rosie, but now please will you read my letter, it sounds good to me but I have to be sure I don't sound like a babbling idiot to my father, not that he would care, he'd love my letter regardless, I know you will love my father Rose, he's really a changed man. Your parents would never recognize my father besides his looks that have not changed. Anyways here you go Rosie." He said handing me the letter, and I began to read it to myself.

_Dear Father,_

_As I had told you on my last letter, I have fallen in love with the most amazing girl, I have ever met, and I couldn't tell you before her name, because of the promise we made to one another, but I would like her to meet you, and you to meet her. I think you guys would hit it off right away, and I was wondering if it was alright if I brought her home tomorrow for this short break. Let me know if you are not ok with this immediately, if not I will see you tomorrow at 10 am._

_Love Scorpius M._

_P.S. she's very excited to meet you._

"That sounds great darling, why don't you go give it to your owl, so we can make are he is ok with this" I said feeling nervous about the meeting of Draco Malfoy, but Scorpius said he was a changed man, and I believed him.

Within less than an hour, his father replied, saying he was thrilled to finally be able to meet me, and that made me feel slightly more nervous than before. What if he didn't like me not because of my father, but just because he didn't think I was good enough for his son, or because he thought I would break his son's heart I had done so many times before without knowing it until recently.

Scorpius saw the worried look on my face and immediately put his arm around me, as if knowing what I was feeling. He was amazing how with one look he would know what I was feeling, when nobody else really could, that's what I loved best about him; he always knew how to make me smile, when I wanted to cry.

"Hey love, you have nothing to be worried about, my dad knows how much I love you, and he knows that you only were so mean to me because of what your father told you about him and me. It's alright love I wouldn't leave you even if he did not like you, but he doesn't so you have nothing to worry about. He told me he already approved of you, because you make me so much happier than I was before. I'm the luckiest man on earth because I have you Rosie; I don't know what I would do without you." He said and I felt much better.

"Alright well I'm going to go look for my family, and tell them that I'm not going home, don't worry I'll come up with some excuse darling." I said kissing his lips quickly and went to go find Dom.

"Dom hey I think I'm going to sleep week, I need to catch up on my sleep, so don't worry about me, and you don't have to come visit me because I want you to have fun, ok?" I told her.

"Well I'm not going to argue with you on that one Rosie, you have been studying way too much lately, and you have been more stressed than usual, so you go take it easy and I will see you next week." Dom said throwing her arms around me and leaving to go tell the rest of my family.

"Ready to go love, I have all our things ready whenever you are ready, we can go" said Scorpius as I walked into his room.

"Yes sort of, well I have to be regardless, but how are we going to get out without anyone noticing us?" I asked him.

"Oh well everyone is in their dorms breakfast is not till 10pm, so by that time, we will be already gone. Now come one, I want to be there at exactly 10." He said pulling me along with our hands entwined; he carried the luggage with his hands, instead of using magic.

I held on to him, and 30 minutes later we arrived at our destination, and I smiled taking the beautiful home, I could definitely live here and never get tired of this beauty.

"Welcome to Malfoy manor" Scorpius said smiling at me with those beautiful stormy grey eyes. We walked up to the manor and I took a deep breath as I was about to finally meet Draco Malfoy, the father of the boy I loved and enemy of my family.


	6. Meeting Draco Malfoy and the Talk

Chapter 6: Meeting Draco Malfoy and the Talk

Scorpius pushed big grand doors of Malfoy manor open still holding all of our luggage and my hand as he did this. We walked in and I let out a gasp of aw as I took in everything that surrounded us, everything about it was breathtakingly beautiful to me. Sure my house was beautiful but not like this, everything about it caught my attention.

Scorpius seeing the look on my face squeezed my hand in his tight, as we started to make our way into his living room, I couldn't help but take notice of the adorable pictures of Scorpius as baby, and his pictures before Hogwarts. "Father we're home, where are you?"Scorpius asked.

"Yeah I'm in the kitchen son. "Said the voice I had only had heard once in my entire life. I started to become even more nervous as we made our way to the kitchen, and as if Scorpius could tell he squeezed my hand tighter and smiled at me, and just the look in his eyes full of so much love, I felt a whole lot better.

"Come on I believe it's time for you to finally meet my father, and don't worry love he will love you, trust me ok." He stated rather than asked me. He kissed my cheek, and whispered in my ear and even if he did not I would run away with you, and we could elope." He said smirking at me with that adorable trademark smirk -that I had once dreaded but now loved-and I smiled back mouthing I love you too.

Once they were in the kitchen Scorpius suddenly got this really cute look on his face-like he was about to open the best present for Christmas-and I looked at him suspiciously wondering what he had was about to do, from the looks of it, I knew was going to make me feel even more nervous

"Tada isn't she a vision." He said smiling and making me blush madly as he gave me a huge smile and gestured to me with a big look of pride in his eyes, it made me smile and want to cry at the same time. Here he was showing such pride of having me, me Rose Weasley as his girlfriend, without any fear of his father rejecting me, and telling me to leave.

"Wow you did well son, she's absolutely stunning." Draco Malfoy said smiling, I finally met his eyes and was surprised and so thankful to see such a look of pure genuine kindness in those grey eyes so like his son's.

I looked at him and studied him, he looked so much like Scorpius, his hair was the same pale blonde as Scorpius, and his smirk was the same as Scorpius, the one my parents had warned me of at Kings Cross. He was handsome just like Scorpius, mum had told me Draco was handsome, but the way he treated her made him appear ugly. I wondered how this man could be the same man that had been so cruel to my family during Hogwarts, Scorpius was right he was a changed man.

"Father this is my Rose Weasley my girlfriend." He said to his father and looked at me smiling." Rosie Love this is my father Draco Malfoy" he said smiling at the both of us. I waited for Draco Malfoy to tell me to get out, that he hated my parents, and that blood traitors were not welcome here, but none of the these things happened, instead he kept smiling a real smile.

I looked at Draco, and smiled back, I held out my hand for him to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir." I said no longer as nervous, but still waiting for him to change his mind and kick me out, but he only smiled wider at me, impressed with me for some odd reason.

"A pleasure to meet you as well Rose, Draco has told me so much about you, he never stops talking about you." Said Draco, and at this remark I looked over at Scorpius who was blushing like mad, and it was quite cute to see the boy who was always so sure of himself blushing. "Dad, I did not constantly talk about her, you probably made her think I was stalking her these past years at Hogwarts." He said still blushing, and Draco just chuckled at his son's reaction.

"Rose Weasley you are even prettier than your mother was at 17, and she was very pretty at her age." He said as if recalling his days at Hogwarts with my mum.

"Thank you sir and I can definitely see where Scorpius gets his good looks as well." I said back and trying not to turn any shade redder than my hair. "Please Rose call me Draco, I'm not that old. Scorpius how about you go take up the luggage to your room and let me chat with Miss Rose." Draco said.

Oh no this can't be good, but why is Scorpius smiling like an idiot if it's bad new, alright chill out Rose it's not necessarily a bad thing that he wants to talk to you to alone, maybe he just wants to talk to me about my intentions of dating Scorpius, I mean it is his son, he has every right to ask me this, no big deal." I thought to myself. I prepared to brace myself for the worse just in case.

"So Rose does anyone in your family such as your parents know about your romantic relationship with my son?" he asked me, but it seemed like he was just clarifying the information he already knew.

"No they don't you knew my family, the still have that hate towards your family and well Uncle Harry I don't know what he would think if he found out that I was dating your son, Uncle Harry is the one I can usually talk to about anything, except this, and it hurts to know that he will be disappointed in me, and I wouldn't be his favorite niece anymore." I said finally able to tell how I felt to someone else besides Scorpius, someone who was older and wiser than me.

"I understand Rose if I had told anyone in my family that I wanted to marry a Weasley or muggle born, they would flip out on me, I know how you must feel, but I'm sure your Harry would find a way to understand, even though he and I were never on good terms, I know he was a true friend and would beside his opinions and give someone a chance for someone he cared about." Draco replied.

"Oh and my parents they would freak out, well maybe my mum would eventually be ok, but my father would murder me for even befriending Scorpius, and he would never understand that people can change, because he's too stubborn to accept the fact that people can change. "I said starting to feel so angry with the way things were.

"Yes Rose I wish I could tell you that your father would welcome the idea of you and my son together with welcome arms, but I know your father he has a temper and he holds grudges for too long, and I don't mean any disrespect your father, that's just the way he is." Draco said offering me sad smile.

"It's not fair though! I should be able to choose who I do and don't Love! I shouldn't have to keep a secret that I want to tell just because of my families old prejudices with your family, its wrong Draco!" I said starting to cry right there in front of him.

He took my hand and gave it a squeeze, and then gave me a hug a fatherly hug, and it just made me cry harder because here he was already treating me like I was his daughter in law, which I hoped to be someday, even if I had to lie to my parents and move far away where no one would find me so be it.

"I know Rose but it's the way things are, believe me I wanted to help you uncle and parents numerous times, but my father wouldn't allow it. You see Rose when Voldemort returned my father wanted me to follow in his footsteps and become a death eater, I had no choice, it was either that or death for me and my parents. As much as I despised my father, I couldn't let him die because of me. I was weak then Rose, but I wouldn't change a thing, I met my wife and now I have Scorpius, and I would never wish any of that on him."He said looking at me with tears threatening to fall, he smiled and wiped them away.

"I'm so sorry Draco I never knew, I wish my parents and the rest of my family knew the truth, I wish they could see the side of you now the one they never bothered to search for. Is your father still alive even and what about the Wife?" I asked him.

"My father died the day after I got married, and my wife she died giving birth to Scorpius." He said suddenly choking back tears but letting them fall this time instead of even trying to wipe them away. "She so beautiful as she held Scorpius in her arms, we thought she was fine, she was smiling so bright, and then she said told Scorpius she loved him and she then she closed her eyes for good." He said crying harder than before. "She made me the man I am today Rose, and I thought I would never be happy again after that, and then I looked at scorpius and I knew that he was my key to happiness." He said smiling at this memory.

"I'm so terribly sorry Draco that's awful but I'm sure she is looking down at you now missing you so and so happy that she married you because you made her son such a great person." I said and I embraced him, at first he was limp but then he hugged me back. I tried to hold back the tears, it was so heartbreaking, he had been through so much and he lost his wife after all that. I cried for him, and for Scorpius who only saw his mother once and probably blamed him for her not being there. I cried because it was so unfair that my family had judged him, and I had believed them, I didn't know him, and they didn't know anymore either, and I cried harder realizing how awful I felt, promising to never assume things of people until I got to know them myself.

Draco saw my tears, and smoother my hair back and rubbed my back like Uncle Harry did when I would start crying." There, there Rose it's alright this is not your fault, I made my choices and my actions cost me a lot of things. You didn't know Rose don't cry sweet heart" he said smiling a weak smile for me.

"No! My parents told me about you and believed them, I hated you and your son before I could even meet you and get to know you, and I can't forgive myself for this it makes me hate myself!" I said turning a deep red because I was angry for being so blind.

"Rose you have your father's temper I see, not the best trait to inherit it always got your father into trouble". "I know I hate it, I punched your son in third year time too, and I'm sorry for doing that." I said blushing as I recalled that day.

"Not to worry though Scorpius tells me that you like your mother are the brightest witch of your age, and your mother punched me too, I'm sure she told you that, it hurt too." He said ruffling my hair and claiming to be his own blood already. "I'm so glad to finally meet you Rose, welcome to the family, I already feel like you're my daughter in law." He said smiling and kissing my forehead.

"Thank you Draco, I feel like you're my second father already as well." I said hugging him.

"Ah I'm glad to see you guys are having a good time, it feels so great to finally not worry about one person's parents." Scorpius said smiling at us; as he came down to plant a kiss to my lips.

"Well Scorpius why don't you go give Rose here the tour and I'll go finish making breakfast for us, it should be much any minute now." Draco said disappearing back into the kitchen.

"Well you heard the man let's give you a royal tour of my house." He said flashing me that smirk again. I just nodded and took his hand as he showed me around the house.

Well It had definitely went well, I had dreaded it for so long, now all there was left to do was tell my family, yeah that should be fun. Oh well I'd figure out a way eventually, it just might take a while. I was in awe of his home and soon after the tour Breakfast was served.


End file.
